Hiccup saves Astrid
by ygirl9996
Summary: When hiccup saves Astrid from a whispering death that's come back for revenge what will happen to hiccup, And what will Astrid do? Please review and add idea's of what you think should happen next! It would help alot! Also follow me for more HTTYD storys!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story (made by me of course) about Astrid and Hiccup. Don't like it? Fine then go read a stupid crossover cause all I do is write about the characters that actually live in there world. XP if you do wanna read this kinda stuff THAT I WRITE then THANK YOU , you actually make sense but this is just my opinion! Live with it! Now why don't we start?**

**Made by YGIRL9996 (AKA YASHPREET!)**

Nice day on Berk, yes astrid and hiccup in the cove working with toothless. Astrid decided to help hiccup learn more about nightfurys in the wild. They were good friends,yes but we all know they had feelings for each other but they just are waiting for the right moment too tell each other. None of them knew when this moment would come but in there hearts they knew it would come soon. But anyways let's just go back to there convo.

(if you do not like how this story is written then leave! I find this an easier way to write)

Hiccup: Thanks for coming astrid, this means a lot to me… erm I mean toothless… both of us you know!

Astrid: No problem ,who knows maybe we'll learn something about toothless!

Hiccup: yea, maybe we will…

*hiccup takes off toothless saddle and tail*

Hiccup: don't worry bud we are just gonna see how nightfurys act.. I know I already know how you guys act when we first met but lets just see if theres anything we missed.

*Toothless growls softly*

Hiccup: see I knew you would be okay with it….

*two minutes later*

Hiccup: okay now lets start with-

*ground starts shaking, toothless growls*

Astrid: whats- whats happening!

*whispering death comes out from ground and roars so loud the whole place shakes*

Hiccup: WHERE DID HE COME FROM!

Astrid: HE LOOKS FAMILIAR!

Hiccup: WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S ONE OF THE WHISPERING DEATHS THAT WAS WORKING WITH THE SCREAMING DEATH!

Astrid: HES BACK FOR REVENGE!

*now this was a whispering death that was very smart this one know that hiccup would do anything for astrid so instead of wasting spikes on hiccup he knew who to shoot and he knew what hiccup would do.*

Hiccup looked at the whispering death all it was doing was hovering there it looked like it was thinking . everything was silent nobody dare moved, toothless was watching the dragon closely making sure it would'nt dare touch hiccup

And that's when it happened it happened so quickly so fast so that why we are taking this is slow motion… astrid standing there she does not know what to do. The whispering death shoots two spikes aiming at astrid she standing there frozen with fear like she was when she got sprayed by the flightmear . the spikes coming at her…

Hiccup: ASTRID!

Hiccup runs, runs so fast ,faster than those spikes gets to astrid puts both his hands on both of her shoulders she looks at hiccup at that moment hiccup looks back sees the spikes coming closes his eyes he know whats coming..( Now remember this is all in slow motion lol)

(lets go a little faster now)

The spikes go right into both of hiccups shoulders he does not scream but inside astrid know she feels the pain that hiccup has, it feels like hes hurt.. pain… but also love..

He falls to the ground right on his face the two spikes in both of his shoulders. The whispering death lets out a roar of triumphant and right at that moment toothless shoots two plasma blast right in the dragons eyes. Astrid watches in horror as the dragons eyes melt out of there sockets, the dragon lets out a whimper and then all is silent…

Stoick comes on thorando sees hiccup on the ground the ,dead whispering death and astrid not moving an inch but standing

Stoick: What happened!

Astrid is lost for words…..


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick: Astrid what happened here and how did hiccup get these spikes-

Stoick said that being gentle trying to not let his voice crack.. astrid was lost for words but stoick said it was okay

Astid: he – he saved me….

She said it in what was called a whisper. Stoick heard her and said nothing he looked down at hiccup, he was still breathing but slowly. Stoick said that he will take hiccup home and told astrid so ride toothless back. She said nothing but started to put on toothless's saddle

Toothless let out a little soft growl it sounded like crying or was it whimpering…

Astrid: its ok toothless … lets just get going

Stoick took off carrying hiccup about a few minutes ago.. so it was just her and toothless.

Astrid: lets get going boy..

She tried putting her foot into the little thing that hiccup put is prosthetic foot in. Her foot barely fit but the tail opened up. Without a warning toothless shot up into the sky.

They made it back, she saw everyone near hiccups house she ran over the door was closed everyone was just panicking but gobber told them to calm down

Gobber: calm down everyone! Hiccup will be fine.

Just then everyone heard a scream that scream made astrid regret coming to the haddocks house that scream was from the healers taking out the spikes that were stuck in his shoulders. That scream sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

This time gobber speaked a little gentler

Gobber: he'll be fine go home.

Astrid knew even gobber was holding back tears. She walked up to gobber with toothless. Gobber looked her straight in the eyes he could see she was about to burst into tears

Gobber: he'll be fine astrid…

She said nothing she just looked down at the ground slowly the tears came down. Toothless felt her pain but tried to comfort her he purred and put his head down astrid put her hand on his head she smiled a little.

Gobber: alright you over grown lizard lets go inside…

Toothless and gobber went inside leaving astrid outside alone..

As she walked back to her home she thought of hiccup….. why, why would he do this and all while she was thinking this song played in her head..

Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

I need you by my side

Cause every time we touch

I feel the static

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Every time we touch

I get this feeling

Every time we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this too last

Need you by my side

Cause every time we touch

I feel the static

Every time we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so

I can't let you go

Want you in my life….

Astrid made it home she said nothing to her parents or her dragon she just went to her room and shut the door…..

**Link to the song watch?v=g42oHmuPE5Y**

**What will happen next? will hiccup get better? What about astrid? if the link does not work please just go to the channel betty youtubbers and go to her video called hiccup and astrid everytime we touch to see what astrid was thinking in her mind! that is not my youtube channel.**

**-Ygirl9996 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Astrid heard another scream about five minutes after she went to her room. Once again it sent a shiver down her back, she knew it was hiccup. Did it really take them that long to get the second spike out of his back? Another tear went down her cheek.

Astrid: I have to see him tomorrow. No wait not tomorrow… tonight. Looks like I'm sneaking in…

THAT NIGHT…..

It was cool, but not cold, warm but not hot, she got out of bed she knew her parents were asleep and stormfly, well she's probably sleeping too. Astrid took the back door and ran to his house, she did not take the front door she took the window that was above hiccups bed.

She held her breathe as she jumped though his window. Toothless woke up ,and looked at her curiously

Astrid: Shh

She put a finger over her mouth to show toothless what she ment. The dragon understood and went back to sleep. Slowly astrid turned around , she saw hiccup in bed ,she decided to sit near his desk. She got his chair and sat beside him. He was not wearing a shirt but you could'nt see any skin because his whole chest was covered in wool bandages. He had his fur vest on but she could still see the blood on the bandages. His face was facing her, she moved his chestnut brown hair out of his face. She could see a smile on his face, like he knew she was here. But how could he? He was unconscious. (Well let me tell you dear readers that's the power of love.)

After staying there looking at him for about half an hour she decided it was time to go ,it was late anyways. She said her goodbyes to toothless and jumped out the window.

The Next Day…..

The teens were at the Academy they were deciding if they should go see hiccup or not.

Snotlout: I don't know , I don't feel like it..

He said carelessly.

Fishlegs: Maybe snotlout is right, I mean what if hes covered in blood?!

Tuff: don't be a baby fishlegs!

Ruff: yea it would be cool to see the blood. I mean come on we are Vikings right? We can handle it!

Tuff: ruff is right… Wait ruff is right? Ha! That's hard to believe!

Ruff punches tuff in the stomach

Tuff: totally worth it!

Astrid says nothing, she just sits on a barrel sharpening her axe. Thinking about hiccup.

Fishlegs: Astrid , what do you think?

Astrid: what?

Fishlegs: about going to see hiccup..

Astrid: I think we should.

She says that quietly but just loud enough for the others to hear.

Tuff: why do depressed astrid?

Snotlout: yea? Anyways I heard that astrid was with hiccup when the Whispering Death attacked.

Ruff: I heard that too. What happened anyways?

Tuff: yea.. what did happen?

Fishlegs: tell us.

Astrid put her axe down , looked at the other teens, then looked down again . Astrid whispered so quietly not even the nearest ant could hear.

Tuff: what was that?

Ruff: I did'nt hear anything.

This time she said it a little louder , only loud enough to be a mumble that still nobody could here.

Fishlegs: sorry astrid , I can't hear you.

Snotlout: yea speak louder!

This time astrid felt all the anger and guilt rise up and she screamed.

Astrid: HE SAVED ME!

Everyone looked at astrid surprised , except snotlout who burst out laughing.

Snotlout: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA he? He saved you? But he's just a tooth pick!

Astrid: Shut up snotlout! IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF I HAD THE COURAGE TO MOVE I WOULD HAVE ITS JUST THE WHISPERING DEATH SHOT UP SO FAST FROM THE GROUND IT ALMOST SCARED THES LIFE OUT OF ME!

Tuff: now that's a surprise..

Ruff: wow.

Snotlout: hahaha okay okay so he had the courage to save you? You were more scared than him? This is actually hard to believe….

Astrid: its true! Without him being there I would have died!

Snotlout: alright I believe you..

Fishlegs: okay guys enough of this drama let's just get going

They left the Academy. But astrid still felt guilty , she would'nt know if hiccup would be mad at her If he was awake or happy to see her…

Astrid whispered too herself

''All I hope is that he's okay…''

**Okay so what do you think of this chapter? Please review and give me ideas maybe they could get added to this story! And if you give me a good idea and I like it when I write the next chapter I might just give you a shout out ;D**

**Ygirl9996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter.**

At the Haddock house…

Stoick: when will he wake up?

The healer (sorry I don't know how to spell her name) drew pictures for Gobber to translate

Gobber: Eh? Umm she says maybe soon… depends ….she also says some people are coming to visit hiccup…. Right about … NOW!

The door knocks.

Gobber: wow. Now I'm amazed!

Stoick: *sighs at gobber* comes in!

The teens walk in and ask to see hiccup

Stoick: alright 2 at a time..

The twins decide to go first when they see hiccup they never believed this would happened to him they go back downstairs and try to freak fishlegs out by telling him how bloody hiccup is and too be careful cause they saw his ghost. By then fishlegs was really freaked out.

Fishlegs: well I think hiccup is really busy dreaming maybe we should see him later

Snotlout: ha! Stop being a baby fishlegs come on lets see if the twins are lying or not.

Fishlegs and snotlout went upstairs, fishlegs squeaked!

Snotlout: oh come on! He'll be fine! Its not that bad.

Fishlegs: blood!

He squeaked again and this time he fainted. Snotlout sighed and dragged fishlegs downstairs.

Tuff: what happened to fishlegs?

Ruff: did he faint?

Snotlout: yes… I'm not surprised

The twins burst out laughing!

Astrid: alright I'm going upstairs.

She said while the twins were still laughing and now punching each other.

Snotlout: still not surprised..

Astrid went upstairs and to her surprise she felt really scared. But hofferson's were never scared of anything. She went up slowly when she finally got to the room. She was like a mouse. She walked around looking at him still in bed but with the bandages changed. But there was new blood is was redder that last time and she could smell it. Like last time she sat down in his chair beside his bed. Toothless looked at her curiously , tilted his head to one side then the other. Astrid smiled at toothless.

She looked back down at hiccup, he was still breathing slowly.. but very still she knew he was unconscious but she spoke anyways.

Astrid: you did'ent have to… why did you?

This time she saw him move, he did not wake up he just took a deep breath.

Astrid: I guess you can hear me.. but you think it's just a dream…well it's not! S o just wake up!

She started crying , slowly tears came down her face. She looked up and the body he was taking deep deep breaths moving more than last time. She saw him frown. She turned away.

Astrid: it's all my fault..

She stopped crying. Picked herself up, acted like she did not cry at all and went downstairs.

Downstairs they were talking about who's gonna look after hiccup.

Stoick: I'm going to go to another island for two months it's a meeting of all tribe chiefs and I need someone to look after hiccup.

Before anyone could volunteer astrid said.

Astrid: I will.

She said it firmly nobody could argue.

Stoick: alright astrid , thank you.. the healer will be here once every week.

Astrid: okay.

Stoick: thank you astrid. This means a lot to me.

Astrid: I won't let you down chief.

Stoick: I know you won't.. I'll be leaving tomorrow very early before the sun even rises , so just be at sunrise.

Astrid: ok.

And with that everyone left the sun was coming down and astrid was to tired to go axe training in the woods so she just went to bed.

**Well what do you guys think? Please review and give me ideas of what should happen next! The next chapter will be posted today or tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**

**-YGIRL9996**


	5. Chapter 5

She came the next day, very very early , so early that stoick had not even left, she walked in the door and saw stoick packing.

STOICK: oh, astrid your early!

Astrid: Yep I decided to come early today , I was not really tired.

Stoick: Okay

He said while he finished packing. He put the bag over his back and said

Stoick: Ill be back in two months hiccup is upstairs sleeping, and gobber and the healer will be here soon

He smiled as he walked out of the door. Astrid smiled back. After he was gone she went upstairs to see hiccup, to her surprise toothless was awake staring at him. She smiled.

Astrid: Hey toothless!

The dragon looked at her and showed her his gummy smile. She laughed a little bit and turned her attention to hiccup. He of course was lying there no expression on his face, his head faced his desk and all she could hear was him breathing slowly. She frowned.

She looked away and then noticed all his books , journals and drawing covering his desk. She decided to read his notes and look at his drawings until gobber and the healer came.

About an hour passed , astrid still looking at these amazing picture hiccup drew. She looked up at toothless who had a sad look on his face who was still staring at hiccup.

Astrid: don't worry about him that much boy… he'll be fine….. I promise.

Toothless looked up at her understood, and went to his bed to take a nap but before he could there was a knock at the door. Astrid ran downstairs as fast as she could . before opening the door she took a deep breathe.

She opened the door and saw gobber and the healer. They smiled , she smiled and let them in.

Gobber: Astrid! How hiccup doing?

Astrid: he's still sleeping…

Gobber frowned, just then astrid noticed a bucket of sand hanging on gobbers hook hand.

Gobber: this is for the healer to write with.

Astrid understood. Gobber spilled the sand near the fire pit. Him and the healer and astrid went upstairs. The healer looked at hiccup then looked back at astrid. Then once again she looked down at hiccup.

A half an hour passed, the healers been looking at him. The finally went downstairs and the healer started to write in the sand.

Astrid: what is she writing gobber?

Gobber: eh? Oh, she says that he might wake up tomorrow just for a few minutes or seconds.

Astrid smiled, inside she was so happy! But what will he say during those few minutes when he's awake? Will he be mad?

Gobber and the healer were already at the door when astrid was finished her thoughts .

Gobber: we will be back tomorrow after lunch!

They both waved goodbye. And astrid was back in her thoughts? What will happen tomorrow?

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be written soon! Please share pass on the word and give me ideas! And review so I know people are reading my storys!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid woke up the next day, she was still worried what hiccup, would say. She got to the haddock house real fast hoping she would not miss him waking up. But when she went upstairs she saw toothless. She knew he did not wake up cause toothless just looked at her and then looked back at hiccup.

She sighed and went to his desk grabbed his notebook book took a chair and sat beside him. She looked inside of it. She saw really good sketches , she smiled at the drawing of the whole gang. Snotlout's picture looked really funny! And hers looked beautiful. Everything was silent, until…

''astrid…'' she heard! She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her! She lowered the book down and saw hiccup.

He smiled a weak smile. Then she heard him say in a whisper.

Hiccup: I heard you…

He said it and then closed his eyes…

Astrid's mind flew back In time when she and the gang went to go see hiccup. That time when fishlegs fainted and she went upstairs and she thought he was asleep… Tears started coming into her eyes. Big tears started falling from her face. She started sobbing.

Hiccups eyes fluttered open again he saw her crying and said

Hiccup: Shh… please don't cry..

He lifted his arm and put his hand on her cheek. He felt a pinch of pain, he hissed. But kept his attention to astrid. He wiped her tears and slowly brought his arm down. Closed his eyes slowly and went back to sleep.

She said nothing. She just looked at him sleep. Then she heard the door knock. She quickly whipped her tears and went downstairs to open the door. Of course it was gobber and the healer.

Gobber asked anxiously.

Gobber: Did he wake up?

Astrid replyed with a nod.

Gobber: Did he open his eyes?

Astrid nodded again….

Gobber: what did he say exactly?

Astrid did not lie but she did'nt tell everything.

Astrid: He ..ummm just said my name that's all

The healer looked at astrid carefully while gobber was jumping up and down like a little school girl. She knew that there was more the boy said to the girl but it must be private so she did not say anything, she just went upstairs too see hiccup again. After another half an hour of examining him and going downstairs to write in the sand , gobber said she was saying the he will wake up 3 days.

Astrid had the biggest smile on her face, bigger than a full grown Vikings , a smile bigger than toothless's. it was easy for gobber and the healer to know she had feeling for him , cause nobody smiled that big for someone that's just a friend.

Astrid thought in her mind '' only 3 days astrid. '' the words 3 days echoed in her head….

**Omg! Hiccup's waking up soon! Please follow to read more! And review so I know that there are people out there reading my story!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 1 The first day until hiccup wakes up….**

Astrid woke up the next morning heading to the haddock home she could'nt wait for hiccup to wake up, she could'nt wait for his smile, his laugh… and most of all his eyes. Of course astrid was a tough Viking but she still was a girl , and just like any other girl , she was in love.

She made it to the haddock house and went inside before she could even go upstairs there was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to answer it, it of course was the rest of the gang … There was snotlout winking at her when they walked in ,there was fishlegs promising himself that he would not faint this time , and there were the twins once again tell fishlegs about hiccup and his ghost how it haunts the room.

Fishlegs: So astrid , how's hiccup doing?

Astrid: he's doing fine, he woke up for a few seconds yesterday…

Fishlegs: that's great! Ha! So he's not dead and he's not a ghost, so there's no point in me being scared

Ruff: dang it!

Tuff: are you sure that was not the spirit of hiccup you saw astrid?

He said sarcastically.

Astrid: no tuff.

She said firmly.

Astrid: it was the real hiccup.

Tuff: alright alright no need to turn scary.

Snotlout: I don't even know why you even care for the toothpick.

Astrid: because –

Hiccup: Maybe because I saved her.

He said walking down the stairs carefully. Taking deep breaths trying to stay awake.

Astrid: HICCUP! You should be sleeping right now!

Hiccup: I heard some people down stairs here to see me. I was not gonna be rude..

He stood against the wall trying not to fall. Astrid went to help him stand straight.

The rest of the gang stood with there mouths open not believing that hiccup was awake right now.

Tuff: It's his GHOST!

Ruff: run!

The two twins run out the door.

Hiccup: really?

Fishlegs: that's what they get for trying to scare me!

Snotlout: nice to see your awake toothpick….

Hiccup: toothpick eh? Your talking to the person who helped your dragon get his fire back.

Hiccup said it nicely not in a rude voice like others would. Snotlout said nothing. Hiccup grinned.

Fishlegs: we had better get going. See you soon!

And with that fishlegs left with a smile on his face and snotlout behind him grumbling.

Snotlout: oh look at me im hiccup I can save one girl from a whispering death and destroy the red death.

He said as he got farther from the haddock house. Hiccup chuckled, turned to face astrid. She had little tears in her blue eyes.

Hiccup: Now why would you be crying? Is it a sad thing that I woke up.

He said with sarcasm of course . She face to face with him. She stared at him for a minute . then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was surprised …well only a little. He was smiling, but his eyes were closing. Slowly. She looked at him, and smiled.

Astrid: Lets go upstairs…

She helped him upstairs, he Layed down , she sat on the side of his bed. He was still wearing bandages , but he was getter better.

She put a hand on his chest , as he closed his eyes he said,

Hiccup: See you in two days

He whispered and closed his eyes.

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope is was not to short... That happens sometimes when in writing! Okay just please review so I know your reading this and follow me and this story! also please tell more people about my story , I need some support!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 2**

Astrid woke up the next day realizing that she was still laying here in hiccups room, except she was near toothless she was lying on a blanket and she had a pillow under her head. But how? She got up and looked at hiccups direction. She saw that he and no pillow and blanket but he was smiling.

Did he really put me over here with a blanket and a pillow? She put the blanket on hiccup and the pillow under his head.

Astrid: Thanks

She whispered

Astrid: But I did'nt need it.

For the whole day she just was reading hiccup's journal. His words , looking at his pictures of toothless and toothless's tail, inventions and more. It was getting late anyways so she decided to get going.

Astrid: tomorrow I have to help him he can barely move his arms, I have to be there for him , like he was for me.

She sighed and looked out his window. Toothless was jumping around , I guess he knew that hiccup was waking up soon too.

Astrid: toothless…

The dragon looked at her curiously

Astrid: if he wakes up before I get here. Then tell me will you?

The dragon nodded. She chuckled.

Astrid: thanks bud…

She left. She was excited she could'nt wait . she dreamed about hiccup , saving the village millions of times, risking his life to save others fighting the red death and the screaming death. He was brave , way more brave then snotlout.

The next day Aka day 3 …..

Hiccup woke up that day, he stared at the roof for a minute , he looked to his side and saw toothless sleeping. He sighed . his mind flashed back to the two times he had woken up. He smiled.. he took off his old bandages it took him 15 minutes to get them off ad it hurt a lot. He changed the bandages , but he did not put on 3 layers like the healer did. He put on thin layer of those wool bandages, put on a shirt and his fur vest.

He sat on the side of his bed, looked back at his dragon, smile at how peaceful toothless looked when he was sleeping. He thought of astrid. Then a song played in his head to…

Kiss me…

Out of the bearded barley

Nightly…

Beside the green, green grass

Swing

Swing

Swing your spinning step

I wear those shoes

And you will wear that dress

So…

Kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Lead me

Out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand and

Strike up the band and

Make the fireflies dance

Sliver moons sparking…

So kiss me…

Hiccup got out of his thoughts and went downstairs to wait for astrid.

**So what do guys think!? THE SONG THAT WAS IN HICCUPS MIND WAS FROM THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL CALLED IVISHU PLEASE LOOK FOR HIS VIDEO CALLED KISS ME . Hoped you enjoyed next chapter will be uploaded soon! Please review so I know people are reading my story and follow so you know when the next chapter comes out! Also follow my account so you don't miss the next HTTYD fan fic I write!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup waited for about 15 minutes before he realized that he was hungry. He was not really paying attention to that but he decided to at least eat something.

Back at Astrid's…

Astrid woke up about 5 minutes after hiccup was done eating, she sighed and thought '' this is the day astrid , this is the day he wakes up and you can ask him…''. She got ready fast and walked over to his house carrying his notebook , she decided to borrow it and see if there was anything on deadly nadders. She held the book right in front of her face , she knew where to go so she did not really need to see to know where she was going.

She entered the haddock house with no problem.

Astrid: I hope hiccup does not mind me borrowing his notebook…

Hiccup: I don't mind at all.

Astrid thought that was her mind playing tricks on her. She lowered the book slowly down, and saw hiccup sitting on a chair smiling at her.

Astrid: Hiccup!

She breathed , she walked over and put the book on the table. Went over and hugged him. He flinched but hugged her back, they did not know when to let go of each other so they just hugged for about a minute until astrid let go.

Astrid: the healer said you should be in bed for 3 more weeks!

Hiccup: I know I just got hungry.

She giggled

Astrid: you could have asked me to make you something

Hiccup: I know but I just felt like getting out of bed…

She frowned.

Astrid: come on , I'm talking you upstairs.

Hiccup: but-

Astrid: nobody argues with Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup: alright….

She smiled.

She helped him up the stairs she could tell it hurt cause he kept closing his eyes shut, tight. He sat down on his bed and she sat beside him. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down gently until he layed down. She kept her hand on his chest. They looked at each other for a while until she whispered.

Astrid: why?

He whispered back

Hiccup: why, what?

She looked down at the floor and looked back at him.

Astrid: why did you save me?

She whispered again. Hiccup sat up straight, but she gently pushed him back down. He looked at her for a minute and then finally answered…

Hiccup: maybe because I care.

Astrid: but-

He turned and faced the opposite way , and said.

Hiccup: I knew what would happen if I saved you , I knew the consequence would be death.

He turned back to face her.

Hiccup: I guess I just got lucky..

Astrid felt so guilty and here he is saying he was ready to die. she started crying.

Hiccup: no no no , please don't cry I hate it when people cry I don't know what to do and –

She hugged him again.

Astrid: You did not have save me.

Hiccup: I chose to , you would have been killed

He hissed at the pain in his right shoulder. She let go and put one of her hand on his shoulder and she held his hand with the other.

Hiccup: its , its fine…

Astrid: no its not if your arm hurts then you should rest.

Hiccup: that's not was I was talking about…

Astrid put his arm down gently and turned around. She saw toothless waking up. When toothless saw that his rider/best friend was awake he ran over and almost squished him.

Hiccup: ahh , toothless please stop licking my face!

Astrid giggled again.

Toothless licked astrid face too and ran out the door.

Astrid: where's he going?

Hiccup: I have no idea…..

After a few , minutes hiccup spoke again.

Hiccup: look astrid –

Astrid: no hiccup… I understand now… I was just feeling really guilty.

Hiccup: I never ment to make you feel guilty…

Astrid: I know…

She turned back and faced him , she put her hand on his chest once again. Her forehead touch his and there noses touched too. She whispered once more

Astrid: I'm just happy your awake..

They both closed there eyes . knowing what's coming next …But before there lips touched there was a knock on the door.

Astrid moved away and said

Astrid: I'd better get that

She left the room blushing. Hiccup lets out a sigh and put his hands on his head.

**Lol! What do you think of that kind of romance!? Who's at the door? And where did toothless run off too? Find out in the next chapter! Please review so I know your reading this! And follow me for more httyd storys and follow this chapter to see what happens next!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup lay on his bed wondering who was at the door…

Astrid opened the door and saw gobber , the healer , snotlout, ruff , tuff , fishlegs , toothless and sharp shot ( sharpshot was a little terrible terror that hiccup trained in defenders of berk episode 7 I think it was episode 7).

Gobber: Toothless dragged us all over here…

Snotlout: yea astrid whats the emergency…

Snotlout winked at her and flexed his muscles. Gobber and the rest of the gang rolled there eyes gobber looked at astrid like he was saying '' can I bonk him on the head please'' astrid nodded and gobber hit snotlout on the head with his hook.

Snotlout: Hey!

Astrid let them inside , they all went upstairs to see hiccup and the same time. They saw him staring at the roof for a while.

Tuff: do you think he's frozen ruff?

He whispered

Ruff: I –

Hiccup: *sighs* no tuff I'm not frozen….. I'm just waiting for you guys to say something… I don't see why I have to be the conversation starter everytime.

He said sarcasticly.

The healer went over to the boy and checked his arms gobber stayed and helped everyone else went downstairs to wait.

Fishlegs: so astrid how hiccup been doing for the past week?

Astrid: he's been doing good .. he only woke up this morning.

Snotlout: You know we've I mean I have been missing you at training you know.

She rolled her eye's. We could go out later after your done watching after hiccup.

Astrid: I think I'll pass

Snotlout looked at her surprised.

Snotlout:But come on don't you want some of this?!

He showed his muscles again. Everyone rolled there eyes for the 100 time today. Astrid pretended to throw up in her mouth again.

Snotlout: What!

Tuff: How about we go back to talking about hiccup before you see something green come out of my mouth!

Ruff: Seen it. Its gross…

Everyone looked at ruff and tuff with there eyebrows raised…

Fishlegs: So whens stoick coming back anyways?..

Astrid: we got another letter from him saying he'll be gone an extra month so that's about 2 and a half months tell he comes back..

Ruff: that's a long time you'll be spending with hiccup..

Astrid: he'll be back on his feet in a week!

Gobber came down stairs and told the kids that hiccup needs to be in bed for another month and a half..

Tuff: refresh you'll be with him for one and a half months .PLUS! one week.

Snotlout: Don't worry astrid I can wait that long as soon as your done looking after hiccup we can go on our date…

Astrid: no date snotlout…

Tuff: yea she'll be busy on dates with hiccup.

Ruff: how does that song go again?

Fishlegs: like this Hiccup and Astrid sitting on toothless

EVERYONE BUT ASTRID SINGS: K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRAGE THEN COMES THE TWO WITH THE BABY CARRAGE!

Astrid blushed madly. And upstairs hiccup blushed too, the healer saw the look on hiccups face and started laughing. She came downstairs laughing ,Gobber asked whats so funny. The healer wrote in the sand how funny his face looked when he heard that. Once again everyone but astrid and hiccup were laughing.

Gobber: I think we should get going before astrid explodes!

They all left and the house was quiet, Astrid went upstairs to see hiccup sitting with toothless. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She went to sit beside them. Hiccup was bouncing a ball and playing fetch with toothless. She finally spoke after a minute.

Astrid: So the healer told me to put both of your arms in sling , and also the more you use your arms the longer your gonna have to stay in bed…

Hiccup: so how much longer do I have to stay in for again?

Astrid: Well gobber said a month and a half plus an extra week….

Hiccup: oh..

He frowned

Astrid: hiccup…

Hiccup: no its fine

He went to go sit on his bed. she followed him.

Astrid: ill go get the bandages tomorrow its getting late anyways….

Hiccup: see you tomorrow..

Astrid: bye…

She left and when the door closed hiccup frowned. He wished that she would not feel guilty ,he wished she was not sad , and most of all he wished that they had kissed…

**Boom! Another chapter done! What do you think? Romance maybe is in the next chapter. Please Review so I know your reading! And follow me for new storys that come!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	11. Chapter 11

He woke up real early that day , he was gonna get out of bed then remembered he promised astrid he would not unless she was there. Then what do I do he thought he looked over at toothless who was still sleeping. Toothless had a job, he's gonna go to the academy to teach terrible terrors how NOT to steal food. Toothless woke up licked hiccup on the cheek then left.

Hiccup chuckled…

Hiccup: see you bud!

Toothless growled back a bye.

He heard a voice downstairs. Saying ,oh hi toothless off to teach terrible terrors I see. Then he heard a laugh , a laugh that makes you want to smile and think. It was astrid….

Astrid walked up the stairs and saw hiccup looking at her..

Hiccup: hi

He whispered

Astrid: hey hiccup.. I brought the bandages

Hiccup: great..

He said sarcasticly

Astrid frowned then got an idea..

Astrid: you know hiccup.. if you want I don't have to put these bandages on your arms.

she said as she sat down on his bed.

Astrid: All you have to promise me is that you will only use your arms when you need too.

He sighed.

Hiccup: Alright..

She smiled . He smiled

Hiccup: can I sit up?

Astrid: alright.

Hiccup sat up straight and leaned against his bed post.

Astrid and hiccup both thought of what to say to each other. Nothing really came into there minds except only talking about there relationship.. But none of then wanted to bring that up. So astrid thought of something else to talk about.

Astrid: So how are your arms…?

Hiccup: better I guess

Astrid: Really better? Let me see.

Hiccup: umm sorry no cause umm there like way too better that they don't even need to be checked!

She grabbed his arm gently. He closed his eyes. She rolled up his sleeve and looked at scratch marks. And a bit of dried blood. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was just looking at it.

Astrid: this does not look fine to me.

She whispered

Hiccup: Its not your fault.

She touched his arm gently with her other hand. He hissed again.

Hiccup: im fine

He smiled, pulled his arm back and fixed his sleeve.

Astrid put her hand on his chest , he thought she was gonna push him back and tell him to lay down.

No she just stared into his eyes…

He breathed slowly not knowing what she was thinking in her head. She stared at him as she pushed him back slowly. He lay down and she still staring at him. She turned around and saw ruff tuff and fishlegs all giggling and watching them.

Astrid: how did you get in?

Hiccup lifted his head a bit and saw them he put his head back down and said.

Hiccup: and how long have you been here for?

Tuff: well lets see, first question was how did you get in here and the answer to that was we used the back door.. it was open.

Fishlegs: second question was how long have we been in here for? Well about 5 minutes we were coming up the stairs quietly and we heard hiccup say ''it's not your fault''.

Hiccup and Astrid both asked at the same time

Hiccup and Astrid: why?

Ruff: we got bored.

Hiccup sighed and said

Hiccup: well I think its time for you to leave.

Tuff: well that's rude

Ruff: yea!

Astrid: Ill escort them out

Fishlegs: I think shes gonna push us off a cliff..

The twins laughed at fishlegs joke. Astrid pushed the out of the door not a cliff.

She closed the door.

**HAHAHAHAH another chapter done! I bet you thought that astrid and hiccup were gonna kiss! Well not in this one! I'm still deciding when but it will happen soon! Please review so I know your reading this! And follow my account for more storys and follow this story for the next chapter! TTYL! NEXT CHAPTER COMES SOON!**

**-Ygirl9996**


	12. Chapter 12

She sighed and went back upstairs , hiccup was still laying down. She sat beside him. They looked at each other for a moment. This time hiccup asked her a question.

Hiccup: why did you volunteer to look after me?

Astrid: you really thought I was gonna leave you here with the twins?

They both laughed.

Hiccup: okay that's a good reason.

She smiled . hiccup sat up.

Astrid: hiccup you have to rest your back too you know.

She pushed him back down.

Hiccup: but my back is fine! I'm not old!

Astrid: I know you just got to take it easy

Her hand still on his chest. Hiccup thought for a moment then asked.

Hiccup: easy like?

Astrid: easy as in stay in bed and stop trying to get up.

Hiccup: alright miss bossy

Astrid: bossy? If you were not hurt right now I would have used my axe and chopped u to pieces.

Hiccup said sarcasticly.

Hiccup: so scared..

Astrid laughed and hiccup smiled.

Hiccup: ill make you a deal , if you stay over then I won't get up at night.

Astrid: you get up at night?

Hiccup: ill start too.

Astrid: alright mr bossy you got a deal!

Hiccup: good.

They both smiled….

He moved his hand over to her left hand . She held it. She put her right hand on his chest and leaned in once again , her forehead touching his and his touching her. They both closed there eyes and this time there lips touched….

**Next chapter will come soon! please review so I know your reading! and follow me and the story! sorry the chapters too short**

**-Ygirl9996**


	13. Chapter 13

The kiss ended. They were both thinking of what to say. But none of them knew what to say…

They said nothing. Astrid layed down on hiccups bed and faced him. She moved his hair out of his face. He smiled. They both sat up and hiccup finally said…

Hiccup: so now?

Astrid: now I help you with your arms

She held both of his hands.

Hiccup: then?

Astrid: then is another story.

She faced him the sun was going down it was getting darker by the second

Astrid: thank you

She whispered. He put a hand on her cheek and got closer to her. They kissed again….

**Ending song**

**The rain has moved on**

**And left a new day**

**Nothing seems to move everything is still**

**It's just a perfect day**

**The shadows and light**

**That move with the wind**

**Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spary**

**Just another perfect day**

**On the wild and misty hillside**

**Fear is natures warning**

**Hunger here is never far away**

**And all of this world**

**Is for children who play**

**Days that never end always should remain**

**Another perfect day**

**The End.**

**Please check out the music video by NightFuryFan95 called HTTYD perfect day**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Please give me ideas for a new one.**

**The whole fanfiction as created by me. Follow me for new storys.**

**I'm the only ygirl9996 , Search me up!**

**Twitter**

**Tumblr**

**Youtube**

**Yahoo**

**Fanfiction**

**instagram**

**Im also a Club penguin blogger.**

**Quote from astrid: Nobody kisses astrid hofferson. No one!**

**( quote from defenders of berk episode 8)**

**We may run ,walk , stumble ,drive or fly**

**But let us never lose sight of the reason for the journey ,**

**Or miss a chance to see a rainbow on the way**

**-Gloria Gaither**

**Made By: Ygirl9996**


End file.
